


"United"

by Arwen88



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Hand porn, M/M, Tentacle Dick, insecure spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: The universal translator doesn't seem able to catch everything the new race they encounter is saying, or at least Jim has a big feeling that something is missing.But Spock is by his side, what could go wrong?





	"United"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the CowT of LDF. Thanks to Talpy for editing my mistakes <3 This is a birthday present for Pica, hope she likes it!  
> Edit: after a month I came back to this and found so many mistakes I'm actually sorry you all had to read this before I fixed it up a bit. Not really sure it's perfect now, I clearly have room for improvement still.

Jim was well aware that at every first contact they had with new races in outer space there was a good chance that the translators could make a mistake or two, not able to fathom the nuance of some word or even sentence. It was a known possibility, since translating a language would have took a bigger exposure to it than it was possible at that very first approach.  
Many times it led to funny anecdotes that Jim would later recount to hosts and guests during social occasions, other times they led to difficult situations that weren’t nice stories material.  
More often than not, it all simply led to ridiculous misunderstanding though, as Jim was pretty sure it had happened upon their arrival to Paracacia when the automatic translator had more than one problem in translating their words, sometimes leaving whole sentences in the original alien language.  
Jim frowned slightly, tempted to shake the translator, but he knew it was no use; instead, he tried to ask the ambassador to repeat one more time what they had said.  
The alien had stopped in their track, the tentacles on their chin trembling softly as they tried with different words.  
"We are a very united people. We welcome such a unite people as you are." The translator relayed that time, and Jim was ninety percent sure that it had missed something. He had started to develop a sixth sense about that kind of situations.  
A quick glance to his side revealed a pointedly arched eyebrow on Spock's face and Jim felt his suspicions confirmed.  
"We are glad you welcome us." He smiled at the alien nonetheless. "We hope that we will soon be able to talk with your head of state and inform them of how the Federation would welcome you if you would decide to unite to us."  
The tentacles trembled more animatedly and Jim had the clear impression that the alien was quite happy to hear that. Once again the ambassador started walking, leading them to what they had been assured would have been a suitable sistemation for them until their royalty was free to meet them.  
"It is sad that the rest of your team is not as united as you two are." The ambassador commented, and Jim frowned slightly because at no point he and his team had showed any divergence.  
"I can assure you they are of the same opinion as us, we all share the same desire to see peace spread on the universe."  
"That is admirable." The ambassador had told them, his tentacles much more subsided.  
"How valuable is the fact of being united for your people?" Spock had wondered, clearly finding the matter fascinating.  
Jim could almost hear the word go around in the other's brain.  
"Very much. That is how the head of state are chosen. How all the head are chosen."  
"Fascinating." Spock commented right as Jim had expected him to.  
They nodded their heads respectfully when the ambassador left them in front of a door and informed them that they would have met in three hours for dinner.

Jim stopped barely two steps inside the room, his gaze fixed on the huge bed in the center of it. A queen sized bed that clearly meant their hosts had thought he and Spock were "united" in a very different way compared to what the translator had made them think they meant.  
"Uh." He said very intelligently.  
"Indeed." Spock murmured beside him, eyes fixed on the only bed in the room.  
"Guess they thought... we were united in another way than being Captain and First Officer." Jim considered slowly, tilting his head without really wanting to walk closer to the bed.  
"Apparently. It could be what the ambassador meant when they said that their head of state were chosen between the united ones."  
"Ah." Jim nodded, putting his hands on his hips. "So, they chose between bonded couples. And they thought we were... united, because we are at the head of the Enterprise." He surmised.  
"Probably correct." Spock nodded his head, back straight and hands behind his back.  
Jim nodded slowly and finally moved away from the door, letting his bag drop on what looked like a chair.  
"So, which side do you prefer?" He asked Spock, wondering if that little tic at one tilted eyebrow was just in his imagination.

"Captain, I have reached a conclusion based on the facts that we had gathered up until now." Spock had informed him, primly seated at the end of the bed, his tricorder between his hands.  
"And that is?"  
Spock inhaled slowly, bringing his gaze on the human. "It could be in our interest to not let the indigenous species of this planet know that we are in fact not bonded to each other. If they value such a detail so much that they see fit for power only those who have a partner, then it stands that they would not allow any audience or even consider our words if they were to find out that our relationship was merely-"  
"A friendship?" Jim interrupted him with a soft smile.  
Spock seemed to falter for a second, probably having been about to say "professional", but in the end he gave a curt nod of his head, a little smile tugging at his lips.  
"Exactly, Jim."  
"So do you suggest pretending to be a couple for what is left of our stay here?" Jim approached him slowly, looking Spock straighten his back even more.  
"Precisely."  
"It's a good plan." Jim nodded, and for a moment he wondered if once more his imagination was playing him tricks or if the warmth in Spock's eyes had really been there for the quickest moment.

Their suppositions were soon considered more than valid by Uhura and Shya, the communications ensign that had followed them planet side.  
When they followed their guide to the state dinner Spock made sure to stay closer to his Captain, attempting to show that way how close they were. Jim smiled warmly at the vulcan, just as he would have if they were to really share a romantic relationship. In a show of good manner, or at least what he hoped the paracacians would see as such, he moved the chair for Spock, helping him sit down at the table before taking his place by his side.  
It was with a thrill of pride that he noticed the tendrils on their hosts chins tremble in approval.

"And hear, Captain, how did the two of you meet?" A paracacian asked curiously, their gaze moving from Jim to Spock who was currently assessing if their food was fit for consumption by both humans and vulcans.  
Jim gave the alien a brilliant smile. "Starfleet paired us years ago. I am most fortunate to have found such a brilliant First Officer to serve by my side." He chuckled softly, throwing a glance at Spock and finding with pleasure that - even though the vulcan kept his gaze on his tricorder - his cheeks were flushed a darker green than usual, clearly having heard his words. "Honestly, it could have been all kind of bad if I hadn't found that I could trust the person closer to me with my whole life." He admitted, a little part of him wondering how much Spock could have blushed if he was to keep telling others what he really thought of him.  
"Captain..." Spock called him softly.  
"Yes, Spock?" Jim turned with a smile, looking at the almost uncomfortable vulcan nod to their plates without taking his eyes off the tricorder yet.  
"The food is fit for consumption." He cleared his throat, even his ears flushed a bright green by then.  
"Thanks, Spock." Jim smiled, reaching out with one hand to gently brush Spock's forearm, taking care to not let his touch go where the fabric of the uniform didn't protect the vulcan.  
Spock moved his gaze to his hand and gave a curt nod, seemingly relaxing at that. Even though Jim could have sworn that Spock seemed to stay tense at his side for the rest of the evening.  
It was a matter he endeavoured to rectify as soon as the door of their assigned room slid close behind them.

"I hope I haven't put you in an embarrassing position during dinner, Spock." He started.  
Spock though shook his head once, his back rimrod straight, but his shoulders more relaxed.  
"On the contrary, Captain. I have to admit that hearing your compliments directed at my persona during dinner helped me."  
"Really?" Jim couldn't help but ask, a little smile tugging at his lips.  
"Confidence." Spock only answered, his eyes on Jim's almost searching for something. After a moment he moved his hands from behind his back, showing Jim the first two fingers of his right hand.  
"If I can, Captain, this is the ozh’esta. The only permitted show of affection in public for vulcans couples."  
And then it was Jim's turn to blush hard at the proof right in front of him that Spock was not only granting him to touch his bare skin, but he was proposing him to practically present themselves in public as a couple even for vulcan's standards.  
"I-" He stuttered, not really wanting to see too much in it but unable to do so either way. "Are you sure, Spock?" He murmured.  
"If you are not interested-" Spock started, lowering his arm, but Jim hurried to step closer to him, shaking his head with a smile.  
"No, no, it's just- You usually don't like much people touching you." He chuckled, mirroring the way Spock kept his fingers.  
And then he noticed the warmth and note of amusement in Spock's so human eyes.  
"Since it is you, and in deference of the respect you always showed to my culture, I see nothing wrong with teaching you this, or using this gesture to further our image of bonded couple at the eyes of the paracacians."  
"Sure. They will love it." Jim chuckled with butterflies in his stomach as he gently tried pressing his fingers against Spock's.  
For the briefest moment Jim could have sworn that the vulcan’s eyelashes had fluttered at that contact, a little spark igniting between them and travelling from their fingers up their arms.  
It seemed to surprise both of them, if the quirking of the slanted eyebrow was a sign, but instead of moving back or letting his hand drop Spock stood where he was. There was a beat of stillness between them before Spock actually used his fingers to hook Jim's, gently pulling them closer to himself, pressing better against them. Even though Jim couldn't surely feel what Spock did in that moment he found himself furiously blushing at being at the center of the vulcan's attention.  
"Spock..." He called softly the First Officer, and that was enough to shake Spock out of his reverie.  
Soon he had let go of his fingers and nodded his head, covering the tremble on his fingers by bringing both of them once more behind his back.  
"Very well, Captain."  
"For god's sake, Spock..." Jim chuckled, instinctively drawing circles on the tips of his fingers with his thumb. "It kinda seems like we almost made out, and you're still calling me Captain even though we're alone."  
The flush on Spock cheeks came back full force, giving Jim pause.  
After a beat the vulcan tilted his head of a fraction.  
"The ozh’esta could be assimilated to the show of affection done by humans kissing their partner chastely on the lips." He admitted.  
Jim was left gaping at that, looking shocked at his friend.  
"I- was that inappropriate of me?" He managed, slowly rubbing his hands one against the other.  
"It was not." Spock reassured him, even if he appeared distracted by what Jim was currently absently minded doing, studying Jim's hands instead of looking him in the eyes. "I would have not proposed it if I were not ready to exchange it with you. Jim." He added almost as an afterthought, briefly raising his gaze on him to study his reaction.  
Jim was left staring at him, trying to decide what that could mean for them, if the peaceful end of the accords after all was not the only thing in his mind in that moment.

***

Jim was perfectly aware that as sleep eluded him it was clear the same was happening to the other occupant of the bed.  
In the darkness he could perfectly follow the regular pattern of Spock's breath, but considering how many times they had slept in shared quarters during missions - sometimes even in sickbay - he was fairly sure that it should have been even slower if Spock was really asleep.  
As for what regarded him, Jim wasn't kept awake by the thought of the encounter with the head of state the next morning, but by the memory of what had previously emerged between him and Spock.  
He couldn't help but think back at the warmth in Spock's gaze as he had proposed Jim to follow the vulcan tradition, his fingers so soft and warm at the touch. Jim couldn't help but wonder if the rest of his hand would have felt the same, soft skin and strength hiding under it. He let a sigh escape his lips at the memory of how Spock had tugged his fingers closer to him, how his eyelashes had fluttered in what Jim hoped was pleasure.  
He licked his lips, well aware that he was maybe seeing too much in what Spock considered barely the equivalent of a peck on the lips, and turned to try and throw a look at his First Officer.  
In the darkness he could barely make out the silhouette of the other's head on the pillow, and feeling so very stupid Jim turned once more, moving until he was laying on his side, his back to Spock, and he grabbed the pillow in the futile hope that smashing his head into it would have helped him get asleep.  
He stopped every movement though when he heard a rustle of covers behind him, the proof that Spock was in fact awake even though he had not said a word the whole time. Jim stared at the darkness in front of him, trying to gauge what Spock was doing, and felt a shiver run down his back when suddenly a puff of hot breath hit the nape of his neck.  
Spock had slowly moved on his side himself, but instead of giving his Captain his back he had moved towards the human.

Jim swallowed in silence, feeling his body tense as he noticed he was able to actually feel the heat emanating from the other, so close to him that Spock must have had left his side of the bed in his movements. Jim closed his eyes shut, trying to focus on the warmth he could feel against his back and legs.  
Spock laid still for long seconds in which they didn't share a word, not even when Spock finally moved once more, closing the distance between the two of them.  
A deep sigh escaped Jim's lips when the vulcan pressed himself against him, sending shivers of pleasure down his body. Spock felt like a safe presence against him, his chest so terribly hot pressed flush against his back, his knees pressing against the back of Jim's until he was making the human move them toward his chest. Jim had no protest to make at that, actually elated to finally have the chance to feel Spock on him that way, and instead pressed back against the other, tucking himself more closely in Spock's embrace.  
Soon Spock sneaked one hand under his arm, letting his fingers slide from Jim's side toward the left side of his body, wrapping him in a hug that Jim had no hurry to escape.  
Instead Jim found himself smiling in the darkness, the tension dissipating from his body. Slowly he covered the vulcan's hand, slowly stroking his fingers until Spock parted them enough to let Jim entwine them.  
Spock sighed softly at that and tilted his head forward, pressing his forehead against the nape of Jim's neck.  
But still he didn't seem intentioned to take his hand away, or to talk for that matter, to explain what he was doing. Not that Jim wanted to talk much in that moment, preferring instead to bask in the pleasure of that contact for as long as he could.  
They laid there in silence, enjoying their closeness until Jim let the warm puff of breath against his bare skin lull him to sleep.

Jim sighed softly upon waking up. The heat in the bed was stifling, Spock acting as a heater against his body, and for a moment Jim thought that was what had woken him up. Pretty soon though he noticed how Spock's breath was way more erratic than how he had ever heard it, faster than the night before, almost akin to when they were running from some enemy. The cause of it though was clear by the way Spock kept slowly rocking his hips, grinding his hard erection against Jim's ass.  
Jim suffocated a moan at understanding that Spock was having a wet dream and was trying to take care of it using him. Well, Jim was more than on board with letting Spock have his wicked way with him, but would have preferred if the vulcan was actually awake for it.  
That didn't stop him though from pressing himself better against his First Officer, his own penis quickly growing harder at every passing second. He had some difficulty suppressing a moan when Spock managed to push his cock against the crack of his ass through the fabric of their pajamas.  
Jim was tempted to spread his legs in the hope to be able to feel it better. He closed his eyes in pleasure when Spock's movements became stronger, almost making him wish to just wake the other up and ask him to keep going but without any clothes on.  
Suddenly though Spock's breath faltered and Jim stilled completely, trying to force himself to slow down his own breath after the minutes in which it had quickened as he let the lust take a hold of him.  
Suddenly his mind was filled by the dread that Spock would understand what had happened and take away everything.  
Not only the hold of his arms, but the heat and comfort of his body.  
Even worse, the friendship they had slowly built and the trust Jim had sweated on to make it last.  
After a moment though Spock simply leaned in and pressed his lips behind Jim's ear.  
"Your fears are too loud." He complained softly with a voice full of sleep.  
"Sorry." Jim murmured without thinking.  
"I should be the one saying so." Spock pointed out in a low murmur, not giving any hint of wanting to back off him, or even take away the arm he still had around Jim.  
Jim sighed softly, shaking his head once. "No need for it, Spock." He murmured.

But that close to each other there was no way for him to hide the fears that still had a hold on his heart, neither the relief at sensing that still Spock wasn't about to leave him like a boiling potato even though he was now awake and well aware of their position.  
Not to mention the vulcan's erection still there and the desire that still run through Jim.  
Slowly, tentatively, he tried pressing back against Spock once more, hoping his closeness was sign that he was still interested as much as the boner still poking against his ass would have made him presume.  
Instead of choosing that moment to pull back Spock moaned softly and soon he started grinding against him once more.  
Abruptly Spock moved the covers away from them, surprising Jim for a moment as he lifted himself on an elbow enough to be able to watch the human lying against him.  
A quick glance revealed to Jim the heated gaze in those too human’s eyes and he couldn’t help a shiver at that sight.  
Slowly the vulcan went back to caressing his abdomen, taking a hold of his shirt before slowly hiking it up to expose Jim to his gaze.  
Jim sighed excited and kicked the covers away, licking his lips and cracking a smile.  
"Like what you see?" He murmured teasingly, even though he could easily guess the answer by the way Spock was staring at him with hunger in his eyes.  
Slowly Spock went back to caressing him, his fingers spread as he slowly touched the golden skin of the man, tips of fingers brushing a nipple, stopping a moment to play with it. Jim bit his lip, almost holding his breath as he wished to just be able to remember all of that when it was going to be done.  
Spock though didn't look too eager to stop any time soon, slowly playing with his nipple enough to see if Jim liked it or not before letting his touch slide more south, over the abs and to the trail of golden hair that started from Jim's navel to disappear under the waistband of the pajama pants.

There Spock stopped, clearly unsure if his touch would have been welcomed over that point.  
Jim though took the doubt away from him by moving one leg up and over Spock's, pressing back his hips against Spock's boner to remind the vulcan that he was more than willing to all of that.  
Spock moaned hoarsely at the added pressure, his fingers trembling for a second, and instead of sneaking his hand inside the pants Spock moved it over the erection that tented the fabric, making Jim moan as he cupped his hard penis. Jim threw his head back on the pillow as Spock slowly started groping him, making him even more excited and eager for what they could have had.  
The vulcan was so close to his ear that Jim was perfectly able to hear the moment Spock swallowed, clearly barely able to still control his body.  
"Please, Captain..."  
The pray came with a surprising hoarse voice, not more louder than a whisper, and Jim let out a soft noise.  
"Jim." He murmured, closing his eyes for a moment. "Heavens sake, call me Jim." He didn't bother feeling ashamed for the soft whine in his voice, too strung up to be able to stand Spock calling him by rank in that moment, so close to actually having sex with him.  
If they were to do it Jim wanted to make sure Spock knew it wasn't happening as Captain and First Officer.  
"Jim." Spock called him softly, a syllable whispered like a prayer in the hope that Jim would let him.  
And Jim nodded his head without even asking the other what was that he wanted. After all he was pretty sure he would have given the vulcan whatever he could have asked for.  
"Please..."  
"Yes." Jim sighed when it was clear that Spock needed to hear it from his lips, not just see his nod. "Yes, Spock."  
A hoarse noise escaped the vulcan and Spock stopped holding back, taking his hand away from Jim's cock only to pull down the human's pajama and expose to the light incoming from the window the naked body of his Captain.

But then Spock’s hips faltered when Jim attempted reaching back, clearly with all the intention to return the favor and pull down the standard pajama Spock wore.  
The vulcan’s hand stopped completely when Spock spoke, insecurity leached in his tone. “Jim… it would probably better if you didn’t.”  
“You don’t want me to?” Jim frowned in surprise, his hand still over Spock’s hip.  
Jim was pretty sure to not have been wrong, at least judging from the way Spock was still completely hard against him, his cock lodged between Jim’s asscheeks and the fabric the only thing stopping him from pushing in.  
Spock hesitated, for once at loss for words, and he cleared his throat after a couple seconds.  
“Vulcans are physically different from humans.” He murmured, even if something in his tone made Jim suspicious.  
Moreover it was known that vulcans and humans were sexually compatible, ence Spock’s birth in primis.  
"It's okay, Spock..." Jim tried to reassure him, cracking a smile. "I'm not really in this because I have a kink for vulcans or something like that." He tried to joke.  
But Spock seemed at a loss for words and still reluctant.  
He was in fact torn between his desire for the man and his shame at the mere thought of letting Jim see what very few had. He pressed his face against Jim's shoulder, moving his hand away from the human's cock to go back to holding him tightly against his chest.  
"Jim..."  
It was clear that something was wrong and Jim tried to turn in his arms, finding himself instead stopped by the strong arm around him.  
"Spock..." He called softly, gently caressing the side of his friend. "Spock, talk to me..." He almost begged, trying his best to project his affection through their touch, pretty sure Spock could feel him with all that exposed skin against skin between them.  
That seemed to help the vulcan relax a fraction and Spock sighed softly, nuzzling the hair on the nape of Jim's neck.  
"My hybrid status separates me from what is considered normal for vulcans. But also from what is considered normal for humans." He murmured softly, his cheeks so flushed in shame that even Jim could sense the warmth of them.  
Jim tried looking back at him, but once more he had to yield his attempts since from his position he couldn't really see anything, the incriminating part securely pressed against him. But the most pressing problem for Jim was actually to reassure the vulcan that nothing would have changed between them.  
Jim sighed and took the hand away from Spock's side but only to cover the vulcan’s hand once more, slowly and ever so gently letting his pads travel over the smooth back of it, over the mounds and between his fingers.  
Spock's breath hitched at that and suddenly his shields seemed to shatter and Jim was engulfed in waves of love and desire, emotions so intense that they were almost scorching against his mind.

Jim closed his eyes, breathing erratically, and with a soft moan tried pressing himself better against the hot body behind himself.  
"Spock- darling." He murmured, cracking a smile when Spock's emotions seemed to be rippled by something different that felt a lot like longing and hope. "I don't care if you're different from others. You are unique, Spock. I've always known that." He murmured, slowly moving his fingers between Spock's, up until he was almost covering his hand and down again to press the tips against the tender skin between those long fingers. "I've always known you were unique, even before knowing of your hybrid status. And I wouldn't want you any different from how you are."  
Spock trembled behind him, his fingers pressing against Jim's chest almost as if he feared he would soon change his mind and try getting away from him.  
"I do not want to lose you because I tried having more than what I could."  
"You can have everything, Spock. God knows I want everything from you." Jim smiled, slowly prying Spock's hand from his chest to bring it to his mouth.  
Ever so gently he pressed his lips against the vulcan't pads. The hitching in the breath behind him made his cock throb in desire, but Jim kept his focus on what he was doing. He parted his lips to let his tongue flick over the tip of Spock's index finger, against the short and perfectly trimmed nail, before grazing it with his teeth.  
Spock let a soft whine escape from his lips, his hips starting to move of their own volition against the human.  
"Jim-" The strangled sound seemed to take even Spock by surprise, and he tried wrapping himself better around the human, lifting himself on one elbow to reach with his lips the corner of Jim's mouth, stealing his attention from his fingers to press a kiss over his lips. One kiss was followed by one more and another after that, until Jim parted his lips and Spock was able to plunge his tongue in his mouth for a passionate kiss.  
"I want everything you want to give me..." Jim murmured between kisses, noticing he had moved his hand in Spock's hair only when he found himself tugging those black strands to keep Spock close.  
Spock was breathless by then, but his brown eyes managed to convey all the longing and love that he wouldn't permit himself to voice yet.  
He hesitated for barely a second before giving a curt nod of his head, stealing a chaste kiss from Jim's lips as if he needed it to gather his strength. Then, even if it seemed to be a hardship taking his hand away from Jim's hold, Spock nonetheless did so to slowly push his pants down.  
There was a sharp intake of breath from both of them when finally they were able to feel each other skin on skin.  
Spock seemed to melt against him with a long moan and he went back to brushing his lips against Jim's neck as he once more pressed himself against the human's asscheeks.  
Jim moaned softly and pressed back against him with his eyes closed.  
He licked his lips, about to tell Spock that he didn't feel anything strange in that, when suddenly an unexpected movement made him open his eyes in surprise.  
Spock heard the sudden intake of breath from Jim and wrapped his arm around the man once more, almost as if trying to remind Jim of his promise to not run for the hills.  
The fear mingled to the desire and longing Spock was exuding managed to ground Jim and he didn't even try to turn and take a peek at him, trusting that Spock would have never hurt him in the first place.

Still Jim was unable to suppress a gasp when what felt extremely like a lithe lubed tendril pressed against his opening, slowly pushing inside of him.  
Not big enough to hurt in its movements, not too thin to not be felt.  
If Jim had any doubt on if that was Spock's organ or not, the soft moan that came from behind him was all the answer he needed.  
He tried to relax, his curiosity and interest piqued, and tried squeezing his muscles around the intrusion.  
That managed to get a louder moan out of Spock and Jim cracked a grin, wondering how it was possible that "that" managed to move on its own without Spock moving his hips of an inch. But his question flew out of his mind as soon as the tendril managed to find its way to his prostate, insistently pressing against it and making him cross his eyes in pleasure.  
"Oh!" The loud groan that escaped his lips seemed to give Spock more confidence and suddenly Jim felt another lithe tendril press against his opening, followed close by another.  
Soon Jim wasn't able to keep his voice down anymore, not with three tendrils moving inside of him at different tempos, driving him crazy and slowly but surely opening him up.  
Spock moaned at feeling Jim's desire and pleasure spike up and he seemed unable to stop himself from caressing him with his hand well open, touching every inch of the human's skin he could reach.  
"Jim..."  
Jim whined softly, nodding his head. He had no idea what more Spock could ask of him, but whatever that was he was more than ready to let Spock just take it, to let him do whatever he wanted to his body and mind.  
He was so out of his mind for the new experience and the pleasure that Spock was managing to give him that it took him a fourth, slightly bigger, tendril pushing inside of him to finally realize that maybe vulcans might have had some kind of tentacled reproductive organ. That could have actually explained a good chunk of their secrecy around their sexual encounters, since they seemed ashamed already just at the thought of telling outworlders that their freaking hands were an erogenous zone.  
"Ashal-veh..."  
Jim sighed deeply at that, his cheeks flushing a deep red at recognizing the endearment, and couldn't help the rush of affection he felt for Spock.  
He nodded his head, rolling his hips to try and coax Spock into giving him more.  
And Spock delivered, parting his lips to actually bite his neck where Jim's pulse was more perceptible, sucking at the tender skin.  
Jim was left gasping, surprised that Spock would really do that, go there for a hickey with the chance of everybody seeing the mark on him in just a couple hours. But Spock didn't seem to think too much of it, for once not overthinking his every move and letting instead his instinct speak up.  
Slowly Jim found himself filled by more of Spock's, his thighs trembling for the pleasure of it.  
Spock let go of his skin only to lap at the purple mark he had just left on his Captain. He swallowed, close enough to Jim's ear that the man heard it clearly, and sneaked one hand back on Jim's cock. He wrapped his fingers around it, smiling softly at the groan that escaped the human's lips, at seeing Jim throw his head back in pleasure, and slowly started to pump it.  
Jim understood Spock was trying to keep him distracted with that only when one tendril way thicker than the previous ones slowly started pushing inside of him, leaving him breathless and with eyes wide open.  
Spock moaned obscenely behind him, clearly too lost in pleasure at finally being completely in him, and finally he started moving his hips.  
Jim went cross eyed with a loud moan when Spock's erection started sliding out of him only for the vulcan to thrust once more in him, pressing all those tendrils deep inside of him together, the slickest ones still moving around the thicker one, the one that was actually making Jim feel almost as if he was losing his virginity once more.

Jim bit the pillow in a futile attempt to suffocate a scream of pleasure when Spock managed to have part of himself still brush instistently against Jim's prostate while he kept thrusting in and out of him.  
It was maddening and at the same time the best sex Jim had ever had. He surrendered himself to Spock, moaning at every movement of the vulcan, loving the way he took him fast and hard, the sounds of their love making so loud in the little room he almost expected their guests to just know how "united" the two of them were.  
"Jim- Jim..." Spock whispered, voice strained against his ear, unable to still keep his shields up and letting Jim feel exactly how incredulous and grateful he was that Jim still wanted him, accepted him for how he was even though no one had ever wanted him so before.  
Suddenly Jim noticed how he had grabbed Spock’s arm in an attempt to hold on against the onslaught of those powerful snaps of Spock's hips. It took a bit of effort but he let it go, letting instead his hand slide along the vulcan's forearm, wrapping his fingers for a couple seconds around his wrist before he changed his mind, ultimately covering the hand Spock had around his cock.  
Spock let out a surprised moan and Jim grinned, wrapping his fingers better over the other’s, holding tighter to have Spock not only tighten the hold around him but to have him experience the full attack of his emotions and pleasure.  
Spock hid his face against Jim's shoulder, his motions becoming frantic as he approached the edge.  
"Jim..."  
The pitiful way he called his name was enough for Jim to know exactly how close Spock was and he nodded his head, leading the vulcan into stroking his cock faster, to rotating the wrist exactly like he liked, thrusting his hips into the other's hold until he was cumming in hot waves all over the bedsheets and Spock's fingers. The way he suddenly tensed, squeezing his muscles around Spock's erection, managed to be enough to strip the vulcan of any means to still hold back and suddenly he was dragged over the edge by Jim.  
A hoarse moan escaped him and Spock gave one last thrust, pressing himself flush against Jim in an attempt to not leave a single inch of space between them as he slowly poured his semen in him.  
Jim relaxed in his embrace, trying to catch his breath with a grin plastered on his face, almost unbelieving that he had just been fucked raw by his First Officer.  
Spock was probably too tired and out of it to even think about putting up his shields, because he seemed able to read Jim's mind. He hummed softly at his thoughts, brushing his lips slowly behind Jim's ear.  
The human couldn't help but smile wider with pride at knowing that he was the sole responsible for rendering Spock speechless.  
If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn that actually elicited a snort out of Spock.  
Slowly he pried open Spock's fingers to move his hand over his own chest and have the vulcan press the palm over his beating heart.  
Spock held his breath for a moment at that, but a second after he moved one leg over Jim's, trying to wrap himself better around the human.  
"Mine." He murmured on Jim's ear.  
"You better claim me as yours." Jim tried going for a joke, and was awarded with a little kiss on the line of his jaw.  
"I will, ashayam." Spock murmured with what was a real smile on his lips, his joy so strong that even Jim was able to sense it through the contact of their skin.

They laid in bed side by side looking at each other, the light of day slowly brightening the room more and more, but still Jim was reluctant to get up. As he told the vulcan, they had at least three more hours till they were to get out of there for the meeting.  
Spock offered no protest at that, no logical reason to get out of bed, and instead merely nodded his head on the pillow and pushed one leg between Jim's, looking for a comfortable way to still reiterate that he wasn't letting the man go away from him any time soon.  
Jim couldn't help but smile at that sight, a warm and fuzzy feeling swarming in his chest, and reached out to move back Spock’s black hair from his forehead. The brown eyes of his lover shone with love, following his every move, softening even more when Jim inched closer to press his lips gently against his.  
They had ended up stripping completely of their clothes, preferring to just cover themselves with the bedsheets while they kept touching and caressing each other.  
Jim took the chance to lift the sheets and finally peek at whatever was that Spock had used to drive him crazy not half an hour before. He grinned openly at seeing Spock blush under his inspection, the green spreading from his face and neck to his chest. But he didn't stop Jim from observing him, even if he still didn't look too comfortable.  
Jim inched closer to him, caressing one naked hip and licking his lips, trying to project reassuring feelings for him to latch on.  
At a casual look it seemed a mostly normal cock, but upon closer inspection Jim noticed that it was in fact made of little tendrils that would keep close to one another, the thin ones surrounding a larger one that didn't look too different from a human cock. When he lifted his gaze it was to see the vulnerability raw in the other's gaze, and Jim moved his hand to Spock's cheek, slowly drawing circles over his cheekbone with his thumb.  
"Hey, it's alright, darling." He murmured, leaning in to press a kiss on his lips. "I like it."  
Spock didn't look too sure though, and so Jim repeated himself with a grin.  
"I like it, Spock. Didn't you noticed how much earlier?"  
Spock gave a curt nod after a moment, still unable to relax completely.  
Jim pressed another kiss on his lips, letting his fingers move until he was caressing the nape of Spock's neck, digits slowly scratching the sensitive skin.  
"Talk to me." He whispered.  
Spock reopened the eyes that he had instinctively closed when Jim had started to gently scratch him, and Jim saw his adam apple bob up and down as he looked for words.  
"I have been told I am too unusual." He murmured after mulling it over for a couple seconds.  
Through his quiet voice Jim was perfectly able to hear the hurt that that had brought to his friend during the years.  
"I believe it was one of the reasons my father was afraid I would not be able to find a bondmate." He admitted, unable to look Jim in the eyes.  
Jim felt compelled to press himself against Spock at that, his lips pressed in a thin line.  
"Well, don't know if you noticed, but I'm quite enthusiast of it. Of all of you, really." He huffed a smile, leaning in for another kiss and another one after that, pressing Spock back until he was laying on his back.  
Jim moved over him, covering his face in kisses until the vulnerability in his gaze disappeared, leaving space for a lustful look.  
At that Jim grinned openly, calling it a victory.  
"Let me show you how much I love every part of you." He almost purred, leaning down to kiss Spock on the lips before slowly starting to move down his body leaving a trail of kisses and little bites that had Spock moaning and gasping, brown eyes fixed on his human lover.  
Even if Jim had just reassured him he didn't mind the differences between the two of them Spock couldn't help but tense when he saw the man getting closer and closer to his cock, fearing that upon closer inspection he would decide that no, it wasn't for him.  
But Jim was exuding only affection and desire and Spock desperately latched on those feelings in hope that Jim could be really different from anyone else he had ever met.  
Jim stopped only when he found himself eye level with the tangle of tendrils that constituted Spock's cock and couldn't help but grin anew at seeing them twitch as his hot breath hit them.  
Gently, sparing one glance at the worried face of his lover, he wrapped three fingers around them.  
Spock held his breath quite loudly at that, surprised, but he finally started relaxing when Jim slowly pumped them as he would have done with a human cock. Another glance up revealed Spock's eyelids flutter and the way he had parted his lips in pleasure.  
It was enough to send Jim leaning in to lap at the bulbous head of the central tendril, the thickest one, and Spock let out a yelp, grabbing the sheets in his fists.  
"Jim!" He called the human, almost scandalized.  
Jim chuckled softly at that reaction, grinning up at him. "Oh, darling, don't tell me I'm the first to do this..." He smiled, but his eyebrows shot up when the flush on Spock's cheeks became more pronounced, confirming so. "Really?" He murmured after a moment, surprised, a couple moments before a new and unexpected wave of possessiveness overcame him.  
Spock looked suddenly puzzled at him, unable to understand the surge of the new emotion.  
Jim groaned, starting to pump the tendrils a bit faster. "Oh, darling, there is so much I have to teach you now..." He murmured, voice thick with desire.

Spock opened his mouth to probably ask the reason for it but Jim chose that moment to part his lips and stick out his tongue, starting to lick at him, and that had Spock letting out a surprised moan that only grew in volume as Jim made sure to take care of all of his tendrils, leaving not even one uncared for.  
Soon Jim found out that Spock seemed to know exactly how to move them when he wanted so, and grinned at the flushed vulcan when the more thin ones moved away from the thickest to let Jim free to lavish at it.  
"Do you like it?" He murmured, just licking the head of it while he kept his First Officer under control, waiting to see him nod his head frantically before opening his mouth more to finally push it past his lips and start to suck him.  
Suddenly Spock threw his head back with a scream of pleasure, arching on the mattress and pushing himself deeper into Jim's mouth.  
Jim moaned and started growing hard himself pretty fast at that sight, but instead of taking care of himself he relaxed his throat and went down on that cock even more.  
Spock stopped breathing for a moment, shocked by the pleasure that sent running through him.  
Jim hoped Spock's shields were still down as he drew lazy circles with his hands on his lover's hips, trying desperately to project to the vulcan that he was free to relax or simply fuck his throat, whatever he preferred more. His plan seemed to succeed since Spock's breath loudly itched in his throat, a moment before he brought his hands on Jim's head and tentatively started moving his hips.  
Jim closed his eyes, enjoying it immensely, and tried opening his mouth more when the other tendrils started poking at his lips, trying to find a way inside of his mouth with the thickest one. Jim was more than happy to wrap his lips around them all, sucking Spock as he had dreamed of for years. Jim let him take command of it and simply tried to give him as much pleasure he could, enjoying the grunts and moans that fell from Spock's lips until he was tensing up and slowly filling his mouth of his semen with a drawn out moan.  
He waited to let it go until Spock let himself fall back on the mattress, short of breath and undone, and only then Jim crawled over his lover with a big grin, chastely kissing his lips.  
Spock merely looked at him from under his half closed eyelids, sighing with satisfaction.  
"Do you believe me now?" Jim murmured, stroking one green cheek with the back of his fingers.  
"Yes, ashayam." Spock whispered with a little smile that had Jim's heart racing once more.

***

There wasn’t really any way for Jim to suppress his smile even after they had left the bedroom picked for them by their hosts, but the glances he kept throwing at his First Officer and the way Spock made sure to walk closer to him than the previous day, only managed to put their hosts in a good mood.  
Soon they were granted audience by the heads of state and Jim’s smile grew even bigger when Spock lifted his hand, two fingers ready for Jim to press into. 


End file.
